


Di giochi alcolici, sesso e vendetta

by Owaranai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owaranai/pseuds/Owaranai
Summary: Il titolo riassume perfettamente ciò di cui parla questo breve racconto.Of alcoholic games, sex and revengeEnglish version here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324427
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	Di giochi alcolici, sesso e vendetta

Mancano ancora diversi giorni di navigazione prima di approdare all’isola di Dressrosa, e ogni giorno per la ciurma di cappello di paglia è una festa.   
Anche quella sera, come tutte le precedenti da quando Law si trova con loro, dopo cena si sono riuniti sul ponte della nave a cantare e bere sake. È ormai notte tarda, quando Chopper, in apprensione per lo stato del loro capitano ormai al collasso, riesce a convincere Franky e Usopp a portarlo nella loro cabina. Poco dopo anche Nami e Robin si dirigono nelle loro stanze, seguite a ruota da Sanji che, un po’ alticcio, si lascia andare ad apprezzamenti eccessivi sulle due ragazze. All’ennesima osservazione del cuoco Nami si gira, colpendolo in testa con la bottiglia di birra vuota che tiene ancora in mano. È allora che Brook si alza, raccoglie ciò che resta di Sanji e lo accompagna sottocoperta.   
Restano solo Zoro e Law e, mentre il primo continua imperterrito a bere sake, il dottore è accasciato su una cassa di birra vuota, il volto pallido come un fantasma. Quella sera ha davvero esagerato con l’alcool, assecondando la ciurma ed accettando di partecipare a quell’assurdo gioco alcolico di loro invenzione. Law, conscio di reggere piuttosto bene l’alcol, non si era tirato indietro, tuttavia non aveva previsto che avrebbe perso così tante volte. Aveva così dovuto scolarsi una quindicina di shottini di diversi superalcolici, alcuni a dir poco da voltastomaco, e ora si trova senza forze, con la testa che gli pulsa freneticamente e la vista appannata.   
Improvvisamente vede una mano avvicinarsi a lui porgendogli una bottiglietta di acqua, ne beve un lungo sorso e si versa la restante sul viso, emettendo un lieve sospiro di sollievo sentendosi subito meglio. Volta la testa e osserva di sottecchi Zoro, che è tornato a sedersi a terra svuotando completamente l’ultima bottiglia di sake della sua personale scorta. La sua capacità di reggere l’alcool è assurda. Per un instante Law sospetta che lo spadaccino abbia mangiato un frutto del mare in grado di fargli smaltire immediatamente qualsiasi bevanda alcolica ingerita. A quel pensiero così stupido scrolla la testa, rendendosi conto di avere bisogno di un bel sonno ristoratore per tornare in sé. Cerca di sollevarsi e dirigersi verso la sua branda, ma appena ci prova sente la terra sotto i suoi piedi mancargli e cade malamente di lato, finendo lungo a disteso accanto allo spadaccino, che a quella scena scoppia in una grassa risata. Law avrebbe voluto dirgli di stare zitto e dargli una mano ad alzarsi, ma non riesce ad articolare le parole. Dalla sua bocca escono poche sillabe sconclusionate, e presto rinuncia a formare una frase di senso compiuto, restando immobile e cercando di recuperare un minimo le forze, socchiude gli occhi.   
Il brillante chirurgo non sa davvero spiegarsi come, da quella sua posizione, si sia ritrovato seduto a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Zoro, con le loro lingue bollenti intrecciate. Deve però ammettere che le labbra dello spadaccino sono più morbide e invitanti di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare.  
Quei pensieri vengono subito meno quando, dovuto sia all’ubriacatura che alla mancanza di ossigeno, avverte un forte capogiro. Afferra d’istinto i lembi del kimono di Zoro, cercando di reprimere la nausea. Sebbene con leggerezza, anche lo spadaccino comincia a sentire gli affetti di quella gran bevuta e scambia il gesto del chirurgo come un invito ad approfondire quel contatto. Si lascia così prendere dalla situazione e afferra il più grande per i fianchi, leccandogli la guancia e scendendo poi lungo il collo, soffermandosi in un punto e succhiando, cercando di assaporare ogni sfumatura di quella pelle abbronzata dal sapore di salsedine. Law getta indietro la testa, dandogli in questo modo maggiore accesso. Dopo qualche istante sembra risvegliarsi dal torpore e rendersi conto della situazione. Cerca di divincolarsi, con il risultato che cade malamente di lato trascinando Zoro con sé e facendogli involontariamente scivolare il kimono lungo le spalle, scoprendogli il possente torace solcato da una profonda cicatrice. Zoro ne approfitta: slaccia velocemente i pantaloni del moro e glieli sfila con un unico strattone, compiacendosi nel vederlo già in erezione. Senza pensarci due volte scende su di lui inglobando con la bocca in un’unica mossa l’asta pulsante. Law emette un gemito, incredulo per la situazione, ma quando Zoro comincia a muovere la lingua attorno al suo membro e a stringerli i testicoli, si lascia andare al piacere, infilando le mani nei capelli color alga marina e tirandoli con forza. Il più giovane continua a torturarlo per diversi minuti, poi si stacca, afferrando l’erezione e muovendo la mano con velocità sempre maggiore. Law cerca di resistere ai suoi istinti e riguadagnare un po’ di autocontrollo, ma nulla può contro la frenesia del compagno. Raggiunge presto l’orgasmo, riversandosi sul suo ventre, e si accascia sfinito a terra. La testa torna a pulsargli ancora più forte e reprime un conato di vomito.   
“Adesso è il mio turno” sussurra Zoro ghignando. L’erezione comincia a dargli fastidio e si libera dalla costrizione dei pantaloni sfilandoseli completamente e gettandoli noncurante dietro di sé. Si guarda attorno e trova quello che fa al caso suo: l’oliera che Sanji aveva portato insieme agli stuzzichini da lui preparati. Si versa un po’ del contenuto sulle dita della mano sinistra. Con l’altra mano allarga le gambe di Law e comincia a stuzzicare la sua apertura. Con l’indice percorre l’anello di muscoli, facendo poi una leggera pressione e penetrandolo. Guarda il volto del compagno, che ha emesso un lieve mugugno, ma non sembra dare particolari segni di riluttanza. Comincia lentamente a roteare il dito all’interno dell’apertura, cercando di allargare l’anello di muscoli. Dopo qualche momento inserisce un secondo dito, continuando a massaggiare le pareti, facendole abituare all’intrusione. Inserisce poi velocemente un terzo dito continuando con gli stessi movimenti e, quando lo ritiene allargato abbastanza, li estrae. Si sistema tra le gambe del chirurgo, prende ancora un po’ di olio spalmandolo su tutta la sua lunghezza, dopodiché si avvicina maggiormente all’uomo, aiutandosi con una mano e penetrandolo lentamente. Law in quel momento apre di scatto gli occhi dopo essersi assopito qualche minuto, cerca di mettere a fuoco la figura davanti a lui e sente uno strano bruciore provenire dalle parti basse. Zoro comincia lentamente a spingersi in lui e, quando il dottore sembra aver finalmente realizzato quel che sta succedendo, sgrana gli occhi e apre la bocca per protestare. Lo spadaccino provvede subito a metterlo a tacere, tappandogli la bocca con la propria e esplorandolo in profondità con la lingua, mentre aumenta gradualmente l’intensità delle spinte. Law percepisce il sapore di sake nella bocca di Zoro, il suo corpo sudato e muscoloso spalmato sul suo. Cerca di spostarlo da sopra di sé facendo leva con le mani, quando una spinta, più forte e decisa delle altre, colpisce con precisione la sua prostata. Il fastidio di poco prima è subito sostituito da una scarica di piacere che gli arriva dritta al cervello, lasciandolo senza fiato. Zoro sembra intuire e si ritrae dal bacio, facendogli prendere fiato. Cercando la stessa angolazione assesta un altro colpo deciso, facendo urlare l’altro, che afferra prepotentemente le spalle del più giovane.  
In quel momento l’ubriacatura sembra essere passata in secondo piano, il mal di testa e la nausea sostituite dal piacere. Il pene di nuovo eretto cerca sollievo nella leggera frizione tra i due corpi ma, non trovandola, Law grugnisce insoddisfatto. Con una mano cerca di afferrare il proprio membro per darsi sollievo da solo ma Zoro prende senza troppe cerimonie le sue gambe e se le posiziona sopra le spalle, in modo da approfondire maggiormente le spinte. Poi afferra entrambe le mani tatuate e gliele blocca sopra la testa con una mano. Ricongiunge le loro bocche e aumenta il ritmo delle spinte, soffocando i gemiti di piacere di entrambi per evitare di svegliare il resto della ciurma.  
Zoro si spinge un’ultima volta dentro Law con tutta la forza di cui dispone in quel momento, assicurandosi di colpire la sua prostata, poi viene riversandosi in lui e, una volta essersi ripreso dal potente orgasmo, si rende conto che anche Law è venuto sotto di lui senza nemmeno essere toccato. Si perde qualche secondo nell’osservare il volto dell’altro sudato e rilassato, poi gli si accascia accanto, assopendosi all’istante.  
Law sente il pesante respiro del compagno accanto a lui. Tenta di alzarsi, ma appena si tira su sui gomiti la vista gli si appanna ed è costretto a stendersi nuovamente. La nausea torna prepotentemente in lui facendolo deglutire rumorosamente più volte.   
Dopo minuti interminabili cerca di farsi forza, cominciando a colpire con il pugno il fianco di Zoro. Questo, dopo diversi minuti apre malvolentieri il suo unico occhio, gira la testa e, vedendo Law, un ghigno gli increspa il volto.  
“Vuoi il bis?” chiede con scherno.  
“Brutto bastardo, appena mi riprendo te la faccio vedere io!” biascica l’altro, trattenendo nuovamente i conati.  
Zoro si alza, traballando sulle gambe, si sistema i vestiti e fa lo stesso con quelli del compare, ignorando i suoi insulti. Poi, sostenendosi all’albero maestro lì vicino aiuta Law ad alzarsi e gli cinge la vita con le braccia. Si avviano con passi incerti e malfermi sottocoperta e, dopo aver lasciato il chirurgo nel suo letto, Zoro si abbandona senza forze sul suo.

Quando Law si sveglia la mattina seguente la testa gli fa talmente male che non riesce nemmeno a tenere gli occhi aperti. Resta qualche minuto nel dormiveglia, mentre frammenti della notte precedente si susseguono nella sua mente. In particolare, l’immagine di Zoro chinato su di lui lo fa sobbalzare.  
‘Non è possibile, devo essermelo sognato’ pensa fra sé. Prende un profondo respiro e tenta di alzarsi, mettendosi a sedere. Quando tutto il suo peso è concentrato sul fondoschiena avverte una fitta e capisce che quello che pensava fosse solo un sogno è successo davvero.  
‘Quel maledetto! Gliela farò pagare cara!’  
Si avvia verso il suo borsone, prende un flacone di pillole e lo apre ingoiandone due. Si avvia verso il bagno e si fa una doccia, mentre le pasticche fanno il loro effetto. Sotto lo scrosciare dell’acqua ripensa all’amplesso con Zoro, ricordando sempre più particolari.   
Deve ammetterlo, era parecchio tempo che non aveva un rapporto sessuale con qualcuno e lo spadaccino era un bel pezzo d’uomo e ci sapeva sicuramente fare, tuttavia questo non gli dava il diritto di approfittarsi di lui mentre era ubriaco e senza il suo esplicito consenso. Mentre si asciuga, la rabbia aumenta dentro di lui. Si veste, afferra d’impulso la sua katana e si dirige sopra coperta con l’intenzione di affrontare quel bastardo.   
Quando entra nella sala da pranzo tutti sono seduti al tavolo, Zoro compreso. Quest’ultimo lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio. In quel momento Law arrossisce leggermente, la presa sulla sua spada si fa meno decisa e la sua risolutezza vacilla. Osserva le tre spade di Zoro pendere dal suo fianco e in quell’istante realizza la stupidità della sua impulsività: stava per colpire uno degli spadaccini migliori di tutti i sette mari. Nonostante lui non se la cavi male, sa di avere poche possibilità in un duello aperto contro di lui. Così si siede su una delle panche, sorseggiando il caffè offertogli da Sanji e pensando ad una possibile strategia per ottenere la sua vendetta senza lasciarci la pelle.

Dopo la colazione Law sembra aver avuto un’idea. Si rinchiude così nell’ambulatorio di Chopper, armeggiando con provette e liquidi di varia natura. Quando esce da lì è ormai sera e la ciurma è di nuovo riunita per il solito gioco alcolico. Stavolta Law non ci casca e, nonostante le insistenze degli altri, si rifiuta categoricamente di prendere parte a quel gioco distruttivo. Si siede in un angolo fissando Zoro con sguardo truce, attendendo il momento propizio per la sua vendetta, a cui aveva lavorato tutto il pomeriggio.  
A circa metà serata, mentre Zoro è impegnato in uno dei soliti battibecchi con Sanji, Law di soppiatto si avvicina alla bottiglia di sake dello spadaccino, assicurandosi di non essere visto da nessuno, vi versa all’interno l’intero contenuto della fialetta nascosta nella sua tasca. Fatto ciò, con la scusa di essere stanco si dirige sottocoperta, nascondendo un ghigno perfido.

La mattina seguente è svegliato dalle imprecazioni di Zoro, rinchiuso in bagno. Law sogghigna tornando a dormire beatamente.  
Il potente lassativo che aveva preparato nell’ambulatorio di Chopper aveva fatto effetto e Zoro non avrebbe avuto pace fino al giorno seguente.


End file.
